Destiny Spyro (DonaldDuckRockz)
Ash Ketchum - Boomer (Skylanders) *Tory Lund - Zap (Skylanders) *Pikachu - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Plusle - Jaq (Cinderella) *Minun - Gus (Cinderella) *May - Chill (Skylanders) *Max - Doki *Brock - King Dedede (Kirby Dream Land Returns) *Mario - Pop Fizz (Skylanders) *Luigi - Camo (Skylanders) *Yoshi - Randy Boggs (Monsters University) *Toad - Young Mike (Monsters University) *Deoxys - Spyro (Skylanders) *Rayquaza - Mushu (Mulan) *Deoxys Ash - Legendary Boomer (Skylanders) *Deoxys Tory - Legendary Zap (Skylanders) *Munchlax - Rex (Toy Story) *Sackboy - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Kratos - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Medusa - Megara (Hercules) *Wreck-It Ralph - Genie (Aladdin) *Fix-It Felix - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Vannelope von Schweetz - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Strawberry Shortcake - Gabi (Doki) *Sergeant Calhoun - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bowser - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bowser Jr - Second Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Trouble Bruin - Jafar (Aladdin) *Trouble Bruin's Minions - Razoul's Guards (Aladdin) *Black Rayquaza - Negativitron (Little Big Planet 2) *Solid Snake - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) *Zero Suit Samus - Cynder (Skylanders) *Dr. Mario - Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) *The Seals & Walruses - Penguins (Happy Feet) *Pelicans - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Little Boy - PaRappa the Rapper *Dog - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Gerry the Giant Cobra - Jo (The Cobra King) *Luma - Telly Vision (Chibi-Robo) *Squirtle - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Serperior - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Blastoise - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Blaziken - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Torkoal - Toby Tortoise (Disney) *Lakitu - Zazu (The Lion King) *Pete - Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Hamburger and Hot Dog Bot - Chunk (Toy Story 3) *Seagulls - Birds (Brother Bear) *Other Animals - Tuck & Roll, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Huey, Dewey, and Louie (A Bug's Life, The Swan Princess, and Disney) *Crows - Crows (The Secret of Kells) *Sceptile - Simba (The Lion King) *Crawdaunt - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ivysaur - Spike (The Land before Time) *Combusken - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Beautifly - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Piplup - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Magnezone - Metal Gear REX (Metal Gear Solid) *Giratina - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) *Regigigas - Rodney (Robots) *Ludicolo - Uncle Scrooge McDuck *Swampert - Sam (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Forretress - Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Houndoom - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Sea Lions - Fish People (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Vivillon - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Pupcake - Jess (Guess with Jess) *Cy-Bug - Manny (Ice Age) *Giga Bowser - Sharptooth (The Land before Time) *Officer Jenny - Sprocket (Skylanders) *Animals - African Animals (The Lion King) *Flying Animals - Storks (Dumbo) *Rhinoceroses - Rhino Madam Mim, Rhinceros, and Daddy Threehorn (The Sword in the Stone, Penguins of Madagascar, and the Land before Time) *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Scar (The Lion King) *Ogre - Shrek *Geodudes - Harpies (God of War: Awakened) *King Boo - Slimer (Ghostbusters) *Charizard - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Monkey - Terk (Tarzan) *Cobra - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Sea Animals - Turtles (Finding Nemo) *Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Celebi - Flambo (New Super Mario Bros U/Pokemon) *WipEout Racers - Lightning McQueen, Mater, Finn McMissile, and Holley Swiftwell (Cars 2) *Pterodactyl - Pterano (The Land before Time: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Dragon - Ridley (Metroid) *Stegosaurus - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Baby Stegosauruses - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Baby Seal - Ugly Duckling *VID Robots - Triangles That Resemble Butterflies (Fantasia 2000) *VID Robots Busting Kratos - Black Triangles That Resemble Bats (Fantasia 2000)